


A Time Traveler's Romance

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, AU, Agents of SHIELD, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Time Travel, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Jemma Simmons have been used as a lab rat for most of her life. But today she wakes up with a pair of beautiful blue eyes starring at her.





	1. Fitz

“Jemma? Jemma are you alright?”

Jemma let out a long moan. “Please, a little bit longer doctor.”

“Doctor? I’m no doctor. What are you talking about?”

Her brown eyes flew open, and Jemma found herself sitting in a high backed red chair in the corner of a dark green room. He heart raced as she looked around seeing a small old sofa beside her and a bookshelf sitting against the wall. The room looked right out of the 1800’s, maybe the 1850’s or 1860’s.

Then Jemma saw the man standing over her. His blue eyes were filled with concern as he starred down at her. Gently, he put a hand on her arm and helped her to sit up from her slumped position.

As this man helped her to sit up Jemma caught a glimpse of her outfit. She was no longer wearing jeans and a hoodie. Instead, she was wearing a long blue dress trimmed with white lace. Her shoes were black and laced up. Jemma reached up a hand to brush the hair away from her eyes, and realized that her hair was not hanging lose anymore. It was up in a tight bun with a few lose curls hanging down around her ears.

“What happened?” Jemma asked noticing a broken teacup on the wooden floor next to her feet. She looked back up at the man who had helped her to sit up. He was wearing a black coat and pants with a white-buttoned shirt. His curly hair was a soft brown that looked marvelous with his bright blue eyes. “Where am I?” She asked filled with panic and desperate for answers.

“You’re in the parlor,” the man replied in a Scottish accent. “Don’t you remember?” He sat down on the flowery two-person sofa beside her, never removing his eyes.

“Yeah,” Jemma replied. “Sure.”

When she had gone to bed last night Jemma had been in a lab lying on a cot. Why had Doctor Milton sent her back in time again? They weren’t supposed to use the machine for a few days. He said he had to make a few tweaks before using it again. The doctor had always been secretive but he would always warn her if he were going to send her back in time. He had to prep her after all. She had also never been this far back in time. It was usually just a few years in the past. In all the time she had been with Doctor Milton he had never pulled a stunt like this.

She had been with the doctor for many years now. Doctor Milton had adopted her from the orphanage when she was ten and had started using her as a lab rat for his experiments in time travel ever since. Jemma had tried to run away several time. But the doctor would just drag her back. He would punish her by take food privileges away from her, or he would occasionally hit her a few times. But Jemma had learned to handle it now. After thirteen years with the doctor she had grown accustomed to his cruel manner.

“Jemma are you sure you’re alright?” The man asked leaning down to clean up the broken teacup. “You fainted out of no where.”

 _Guess I’ll just play along,_ Jemma thought with a little shrug to herself. _Maybe the doctor will pull me back in a moment._ “Oh, I’m sorry. I guess I was just uh-tired. What did you say last?”

“I was saying we should go to Lily’s pond on our next outing. But Jemma if you need to lay down for a bit, it’s really fine.”

Jemma was struck by his kind and gentle voice. Now that she looked at him properly, she saw that was this man was very handsome. He looked about her age. “Truly,” Jemma replied. “I’m fine. I just haven’t slept well the last few nights.” _On our next outing? Are we dating? Or I guess at this point in time it would be called courting._

The man was about to speak again but stopped when the door behind him flew opened. The open door revealed a very short woman with greying brown hair, which was pulled back like Jemma’s into a tight bun. Her dark brown eyes flew from Jemma to the man and then back to Jemma. “What’s going on?” She demanded. “I heard breaking glass.”

“Everything is fine,” the man said. “Your daughter just fell asleep. I guess I might be boring her with my science talk.” He chuckled looking down at his black shoes. He looked a bit nervous now, as she blushed slightly.

“Leopold Fitz you’ve been keeping her up too late,” the woman said wagging her finger at him with a smile.

“Really I’m fine!” Jemma insisted grinning up at her mother. _Her mother_. In all her time traveling she had never been given a mother. The doctor was able to program a story for her whenever went back, but she was always still an orphan. How did doctor Milton manage this? Could he possibly have done something nice for her? He never had before. He had occasionally taken Jemma out to bars or on walks in the normal world outside the lab. But this was just because as he said, “he wanted her to develop properly and know about the world.” But to Jemma her world was between the white walls of the lab.

But after a moment Jemma awakened from her thoughts and found the handsome Scottish man sitting across from her once more as she realized something. _Leopold Fitz,_ she thought starring at him. That was his name.

“And really Ms. Simmons call me Fitz. I sincerely do hate my first name,” he said with a charming smile at Jemma’s mother.

Then Jemma spoke without thinking, finding it impossible to tear her eyes away from the young man across from her. “Yes.”

Fitz turned his head back to look at her, eyebrows raised. “What?”

“I want to go to Lily’s pond with you. It’ll be fun.”

 _What’s the harm,_ Jemma thought? _I have no idea where I am or even who these people are. But while I’m here what’s the harm of going out with this man? He was really attractive after all._ She had never been on a date before, but who knows, it might be nice. She had read books, Doctor Milton had allowed her to have, that talked about dates and romance and things like that. Maybe now she would get to experience part of it for herself. _That is if the doctor let’s me stay long enough._

As Jemma starred at Fitz she smiled to herself. Somehow he seemed familiar. It was like, somehow she knew him. And the way he was looking at her was something Jemma had never really experienced before. Those blue eyes of his were so kind and caring. It was strange, but she couldn’t deny that she really liked it.


	2. Two Questions at Lily's Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz has two very big questions for Jemma.

For the next two weeks Jemma continued to expect Dr. Milton to pull her back to the present. But every morning she woke up and found herself in the 1800’s. So Jemma had begun to learn how to live in this time. Everything was seemed so strange to her. So she spent most of her time making tea, which Dr. Milton had taught her how to do. She also attempted attempted to sew with her mother but discovered she was very bad at it. Jemma typically read whenever she wasn’t talking to Fitz. But most of her time was spent talking to Fitz. Jemma also discovered she detested corsets. The things were absolutely terrible. At the end of every day Jemma was so excited when she was allowed to remove the horrible thing from around her waste.

Another thing she discovered was that Fitz was absolutely wonderful. He came by the house every day to “call on her” which what dating was called apparently. When he wasn’t at work, he was with Jemma. The two of them could talk all day long about science. Dr. Milton had made sure Jemma got an education so she could develop like a normal person, and she had always excelled at biology and chemistry. Fitz was more into engineering than she was, but Jemma couldn’t help but smile whenever his face lit up as he talked about his job as an engineer. It was almost as if they could finish each other’s sentences when it came to science. Jemma felt as if she could talk with him forever.

This morning when Fitz came in his carriage he pick her up for a trip to Lily’s pond, the two could hardly stop talking about the beauty of science. Jemma did have to remember they were from different times, so Fitz didn’t know everything she knew.

Once they finally got to Lily’s pond they picked a shady spot and set down a quilt to sit on. Jemma bad brought a basket full of food and tea for a picnic. She often wondered what modern dates were like. She wished she could go on one of those with Fitz, that way they could talk more about modern science. And maybe things could be more relaxed. Things during this time were so proper, and Jemma longed to wear jeans and a t-shirt again.

“Thank you for brining me here,” Jemma said smiling over at Fitz as he sat beside her with a piece of grass between his teeth. “It’s beautiful.”

“I thought you’d like it,” he grinned. Then taking the grass from his teeth he took a sip of the tea Jemma had prepared. “And the tea is delicious, as always.”  
Jemma found herself blushing as she turned her head away. Why was she acting like this? Her face always seemed to burn hot when she was around Fitz. Why did she feel slightly nauseas? Her mind felt so fuzzy. Jemma couldn’t understand it. But she did know that she liked it. _I wish I could always feel like this. It’s kinda nice,_ Jemma thought brining her eyes back up to look at Fitz. She found his eyes already on her and hastily turned away.   
“I’m sorry for my starring,” he said looking away too, his cheeks turning a bright red. “But if I’m honest, I never get tired of looking at you. You’re beautiful Jemma.”

Her heart pounded against her chest, and she was sure Fitz could hear it. Never had she expected to hear something like that. Beautiful? He thought she was beautiful.

“You look rather stunned,” he said with a soft chuckle.

“Oh um… Ah,” Jemma searched desperately for something to say. “Thank you,” she blurted out. Then standing to her feet she began to walk through the tall grass.

“Where are you going?” Fitz asked sounding confused.

“Just stretching my legs a bit,” she replied. _Actually I’m freaking out,_ Jemma thought as she looked over the field of tall grass to the pond. The strangest thoughts passed through her mind. She wanted Fitz’s arms around her. She wanted him to hold her, and kiss her. _Kiss?? Slow down Jemma. You can’t just go around kissing the first man that calls you beautiful._ But she really did want him to.

Next thing she knew Fitz had fallen into step beside her, his hands in the pocket of his brown pants. “Jemma, there’s something I need to say to you.” He seemed very nervous. “I um-. I… You…”

Having him walk this close to her made those thoughts fly back through her mind. Jemma’s heart threatened to burst out of her chest.

There was a pause before Fitz spoke again. And when he did Jemma was sure that her stomach did a backflip. “May I kiss you?”

Jemma stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. _Yes!_ She wanted to shout, but she didn’t. She just starred up at him mouth-hanging slightly open. Jemma could hardly remember how to breathe.

“I’m sorry,” Fitz, said running a hand through his curls. “That was a bit forward.” He began to walk away but Jemma stopped him by grabbing hold of his hand.

 _Oh screw it._ “You can kiss me,” Jemma said in almost a whisper.

“Really?” Fitz’s handsome face was overtaken by a giddy smile.

Jemma nodded feeling her head begin to spin and her breathing quicken. She watched as Fitz stepped closer to her. They were only inches apart now, and Jemma could feel his warmth breath on her. She looked up into those blue eyes, stunned by the fact that they were now slowly moving closer to her. Then suddenly, Fitz grabbed her waist pulling her close, which caused Jemma to draw in a sharp breathe which was stifled by his lips on hers.

Never in a million years would Jemma have thought that a kiss could be so wonderful. But it was. Her hands moved to his face stroking his stubbly cheeks with her thumb. Then without thinking she ran her tongue across his lips desperately wanting more of him.

But as soon as she did, Fitz jumped backwards. He, almost tripping, backed away so that there was some space between them. His eyes were wide.

“I- I’m sorry,” Jemma said hastily. She seemed to have gone way too far for this period in history. But she didn’t regret her actions. She wished he come back and kiss her again. “You probably think I’m some sort of scarlet woman or something.”

“No don’t apologize! I just-.” Fitz chest rose up and down rapidly. He was starring at Jemma’s lips. “That was amazing.”

Jemma couldn’t help but let out a giggle as she tried to regain control of her breathing. “Was it now?”

Fitz nodded in a dazed sort of way. “Yes. But I don’t think we should go any father than that until we’re married.”  
If Jemma had been shocked by anything before, it was nothing compared to this moment. “What?” She shouted jumping herself as she starred across the grass at Fitz.

“Jemma I know this seems sudden. But I know how I feel about you. I love you.”

Jemma starred at him unable to speak. _Jemma no. This crazy! You’ve known this guy for two weeks! He’s nuts and you need to run away now._ But Jemma’s feet seemed stuck to the dirt below her laced boots. _But he loves me._ She had never been loved before. _What’s the harm? He really seems like he cares about me. No Jemma! Now **you’re** being crazy! You can’t marry him you don’t know him! _ Jemma starred into his ocean blue eyes. Oh how beautiful they were. _But it feels like I do know him._ “Yes.”

“You mean it?” Fitz asked walking to her again taking her hands in his. Fitz’s smile spreading from ear to ear.

 _Jemma what are you doing?_ She thought starring up at him. But then she began to beam. _I’m doing something crazy. But for the first time I’m choosing to do something for me._ “Yes Fitz, but let’s not waist time.” She didn’t want to give Dr. Milton the chance to pull her back too quickly. “Can we get married soon?”

Fitz burst with laughter. “For you my dear Jemma, anything!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escalated quickly i know. But just hang onto you hats people cause it's about to get confusing in the next chapter! Be looking for chapter 3, and i hoped you enjoyed this second chapter!


	3. The Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the Wedding has finally come. But the Wedding night comes with a surprise.

The day of the wedding finally came and Jemma hadn’t been pulled back into the present. All that day she wasn’t allowed to see Fitz. Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and all that. So she stayed with her mother and her mother’s friends. The women worked together to help Jemma with her dress and hair.

It was nice to spend time with Ms. Simmons. She was a good and kind woman. She had loved helping Jemma pick out a simple dress with a lace trim, which was covered in small white flowers.

Jemma listening to the older woman talk about how beautiful she was as they did up her hair in a loose bun. All the while doubts filled her mind. _How is this happening? What am I doing? This is all happening so fast._ Jemma looked around the room as if the answers would appear out of thin air. Then she asked herself the question that was the most worrying. _Do I love him back?_

But there was no more time to think. “It’s time honey,” her mother said beginning to pull her towards the door. “The carriage is here.

Jemma followed her mother into the carriage as if she was a zombie. This all felt like a dream. The ride was short and before Jemma knew it, they stopped.

She stepped out and saw the wooden doors to the church and began to panic even more. _Oh god this is happening. I’m getting married. Why am I getting married? I don’t even know how to be married. What if he ends up hating me?_

Jemma was pulled from her thoughts by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her mother holding a handful of purple and blue wild flowers. “For you sweet heart,” Ms. Simmons said with a teary smile.

“Oh mother, don’t cry.” Jemma taking the flowers and throwing her arms around her mother’s shoulders. “We’re just moving an hour away. And we’ll come for dinner.”

“Oh, I know my dear, but enough of my blubbering. It’s time to go in.”

But as soon Jemma’s eyes found the large oak doors of the church once more she began to shake. She stood frozen for a moment, but soon Ms. Simmons grabbed her arm and began guiding her inside.

Jemma’s eyes scanned the small church seeing each pew filled with a small group of family and friends that she didn’t know. Oh, how she wished they wouldn’t stare.

But then she saw Fitz, and as soon as she saw him, everything else seemed to melt away. He was standing there at the end of the ale in a black suit his hands folded in front of him. His stunning blue eyes were locked on her. It was like every doubt she had had disappeared and nothing else mattered but him. Fitz smiled at her with such glee that Jemma couldn’t help but smile in return.

It seemed like forever but eventually Jemma was standing beside him. He took her each of her hands in his and lifted them to his lips. Jemma could tell he was trembling . _At least I’m not the only one who’s nervous._

Jemma didn’t really pay attention to the service. It was short and sweet just like she and Fitz had wanted. When the preacher asked her if she took Fitz as her husband, she said “I do,” and when Fitz was asked if he took Jemma as his wife, he did too, and that was all that mattered.

“ I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

They shared a quick kiss, and then she and Fitz were showered with rice as they scurried out the church and into a carriage. Fitz clasped her hand in his as they ran and continued to hold it as he drove them down road in the open carriage waving to the wedding guests.

Jemma smiled and waved at the people she didn’t know. But she didn’t care one bit about them. All she cared about was the fact that her hand was in Fitz’s.

As soon as they were out of sight of the wedding party, Fitz wrapped an arm around Jemma pulling her close. His lips captured hers in a kiss that sent tingles through her whole body. And this time it was Fitz’s tongue that wanted to explore, and Jemma welcomed it.

They kissed all the way to the small town house that was their new home. A kind man that worked in the stables came out to take the carriage off their hands.

Once out of the carriage Fitz began pulled Jemma up the stairs by her hand and then without warning lifted her into his arms. She let out a shriek of laughter and then found his lips once more. Jemma felt as if she would never get enough of his lips.

She never remembered how they got to the bedroom. All she knew was suddenly she was sitting on the bed with Fitz leaning over her. Both of them starred at each other breathing heavily. Her hair had somehow fallen to her shoulders. Jemma also saw that Fitz’s jacket was gone and the top buttons of his white shirt were unbuttoned. She had some vague memory of doing that herself.

Jemma suddenly became very aware of where she was. She was sitting on a bed, with her husband standing over her. _Oh dear god._ Jemma knew about sex. But somehow it hadn’t seemed scary until now. Actually, it was terrifying now. Jemma gulped.

“I um,” Fitz said standing up straight putting some distance between them. “I’m gonna go help getting our bags inside. You can stay here and…. Uh… Get- com- comfortable.” Fitz then turned and hastily walked out the bedroom door. But not before he turned to flash Jemma a reassuring smile.

She watched him leave, feeling panicked. Get comfortable? What did that mean? She also couldn’t stop thinking about that fact that Fitz would be the very first man to see her naked. _Naked,_ Jemma thought standing up and beginning to pace the room. _Oh god, what if he sees me and is disgusted. I don’t know what guys like._ Jemma looked down at her body. She gave a shrug and continued to walk as her mind race with hundreds of questions. It’s not that she didn’t want to have sex; it was just she had no idea what she was doing.

_BANG!_

Jemma stopped and her eyes grew wide. She had heard that sound in movies. It was the sound of a gunshot. She flew out of the bedroom and down the stairs. And to her horror, she saw Fitz lying on the carpet at the bottom of the steps, with a dark stain growing on his shoulder. “FITZ,” she screamed.

“Jemma,” he moaned in replied, one of his hand gripping his shoulder. “I need you lock the door. Then go get some gauze, a needle and thread out of the closet in the hall. Also grab the alcohol from the kitchen.”

“Lock the door?” But Jemma didn’t wait for a reply, instead she did as Fitz had told her and ran through the house grabbing the items he had requested. She with all the items in her arms knelt down next to him. “What do I do? What happened?”

But Fitz didn’t tell her what happened. “Jemma just keep calm. I need you to dab up the blood and then pour some alcohol on it. Then I need you to sew up the cut.”

“But I’m terrible at sewing! Fitz tell me what happened.”

“Jemma I need you to be my nurse right now okay? Please we need to hurry.”

Jemma huffed out a deep breath, and then began cleaning the blood away from the open wound. “Okay I’m doing it. Now tell me what’s going on?”

“I have so much to tell you Jemma,” Fitz said letting out a shuddering as he cringed slightly at the pain. “Do you remember when you were a little girl in the orphanage?”

Jemma stopped her dabbing and drew away. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“There was a little boy there. He cut you hair and threw mud at you. That was me.”

Jemma began shaking her head starring down at this man. How was this possible? How did he know these things about her? But she did remember a little boy. He used to pick on her all the time. “What?” Jemma shouted loudly.

“I knew this would be hard for you to understand.”

“You’re damn right it’s hard.” Jemma felt as if she couldn’t breath. “Are you crazy?”

“Around the same time that you were adopted by Doctor Milton I was adopted by Dr. Hive. They both used us as lab rats. However, my doctor was far worse than yours. He’s an idiot really. He just copied everything Dr. Milton did. He linked the two machines so that whenever you went back in time I did too. He wanted me to spy on your progress. So in a way we grew up together.”  
Jemma’s hands moved mindlessly as she listened. She had begun to stick the needle through Fitz’s skin which made him flinched and groan. “Somehow I always felt like I knew you,” she breathed unable to at his face.

“I think the machine linked us somehow. But anyways, one day I decided I had to escape. And whenever I saw you, when we’d go back in time, you looked so sad. So I knew you wanted to be free too. I knew I had to take you with me. It took me several months to come up with the perfect plan. But I managed to take us back in time together and program us new lives with friends and family.”

Jemma began to wrap gauze around Fitz’s shoulder once the stitches were done. It had been much easier than she had anticipated. But she was so busy processing what Fitz was saying she didn’t even have time to admire her handy work. Her mouth had fallen open slightly. What was she suppose to do? “So you brought me here with you.” She finished the wrapping and then starred down into those blue eyes. “But why did you ask me to marry you? Why did you arrange it this way?”

“I told you Jemma, I love you. I’ve known you for most of my life. And… Well… I had hoped that you would come to love me to.” He gave her a weak smile. “You said yes when I asked to kiss you. And you said yes when I asked you to marry me. I hoped that you felt something for me.”

“I did- I do,” Jemma blurted. Her hand moved to her forehead. She looked around the house. The happy life that she had envisioned with Fitz, slowly melting away before her eyes. “Is this real?” Her light brown eyes flew back down to him. “Do you promise you love me?” She was desperate for the answer. Jemma felt used and betrayed by someone she thought she might be in love with. And it was breaking her.

“Jemma when I made those vows I meant them. I will always mean them. But now we need to get out of here. Dr. Milton found us somehow. He attacked me, but I knocked him out and trapped him in the carriage house. But he could wake up at any moment. He wants to kill us Jemma.”

“Kill us?!”

“Yes! Now I need you to grab our bags and grab my coat. I’ve arranged a carriage to take us to the train station. I had a plan in case this ever happened.”  
Jemma starred at him. “I don’t… How can I trust you? Fitz you lied to me.”

“I know I lied, and I’m sorry! But I love you Jemma, please.”

 _Trust him? How can I trust him? I knew this was all too good to be true. But should I trust him now?_ Jemma sat back running her fingers through her hair. Then she turned back to Fitz. “Alright. I’ll get the bags.”

 

 

 


	4. May I Have This Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Jemma escape and stay the night in an inn in a small town.

Due to Fitz’s injured shoulder, the job of driving the carriage feel to Jemma. Thankfully, it wasn’t hard. They went as fast as they dared not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

As she drove Jemma looked over at Fitz. In a matter of minutes everything she thought she knew about him had been shattered. Instead of sitting next to her husband, Jemma now felt as if she was sitting next to a complete stranger. And yet at the same time she couldn’t deny she was still drawn to him. It was all so confusing.

“So what happened to Doctor Hive?” Jemma asked looking back to the cobblestone road as she guided the horse and carriage.

“I knocked him out before I left,” Fitz said quietly. He was clearly still in pain from the deep cut t his shoulder. “He’s too stupid to ever find us, that I’m sure of. He could barely make toast with out burning it a few times first. I have no idea how he managed to copy Dr. Milton’s machine.” He drew in a shuttering breath. “Also I guess I can tell you now. I’ve been working on a way to transport us back to the present in case it ever came to it. But I hope we don’t have to use it. I’m not exactly sure that it’ll work.”

Jemma nodded without a reply. _More secrets,_ she thought seeing the train station in the distance. This was all become just too much. “Your shoulder. How is it?”

“Still hurts pretty bad. But the alcohol did help.”

Finally, Jemma parked the carriage outside the station and then followed as Fitz walked to the ticket booth. She stood there in her wedding dress with Fitz’s black jacket wrapped around her shoulders. The cold night air blew across her face nipping at her ears and nose.

She starred at Fitz’s back, which he had covered with another of his jackets in order to hide his injury. _I could do it,_ Jemma thought. _I could walk away. I could take the bag and figure out his machine. How can I possibly trust him? He kept so much from me. And who’s to say any of what he said is true?_ Jemma shut her eyes rubbing them with her hands. _Come on just walk away._

But when her eyes were closed all she could see was Fitz. His stunning blue eyes, the stubble on his chin, and his soft curls. She thought about his voice. He has such a wonderful soothing voice. That Scottish accent could always make her smile. Jemma opened her eyes and sighed. She couldn’t leave him. No matter what she told herself she was drawn to him in a way she couldn’t explain.

Then she felt his arm encircle her waist. “Come on,” Fitz breathed in her ear. “Our train is over here.”

The ride on the train was only a few hours. Jemma didn’t ask where they were going because she really didn’t care at this point. All she knew was Fitz was with her, and right now that was all that mattered.

Once they arrived and stepped out onto the platform, Jemma found herself in a very small down surrounded by woods. You could see where it began and where it ended. She walked by Fitz as she carried her bag in one hand and held on to Fitz’s with the other.

“We’re gonna stay at a inn just over there.” Fitz said nodding with his head to a three-story building.

The room was small with one tiny bed and a desk in the corner. Jemma set down her bag against the wall and walked to the window. She starred out onto the dimly lit street below. She watched as people walked home from dinner, and listened as a violinist played in the street, with hat a in front of him, clearly hoping for spare change. The music he played was soft and beautiful. Jemma couldn’t help but sway slightly as the melody drifted through the calm night.

“That’s pretty music.”

Jemma turned and found Fitz standing there, with the door closed behind him. His eyes roamed over her body almost shyly. Her heartbeat began to quicken slightly. She nodded and instinctively backed up slightly pressing herself to the wall leaving only the small bed between them.

Fitz held up his hands as if in surrender. “Jemma please don’t be nervous. We can take this as slow as you like. You lead the way.” He gulped looking nervous, and then drew in a deep breath before speaking again. “But for now, may I have this dance?”

Jemma couldn’t help but laugh a little. She’s never been asked to dance. “I’m afraid I don’t know how.”

“I don’t really either. I’ve seen people dance a few times in movies.” Fitz held out one of his gentle hands to her. “Now if you’ll detach yourself from the wall. We’ll figure it out together.”

Jemma smiled nervously as she walked forward and put her trebling hand in his. Then she allowed him to pull her close.

“Alright, now I think your hands go on my shoulders. But be gentle with the one.” He chuckled slightly.

Hesitantly, Jemma lifted her hands to Fitz’s strong shoulders. Then she felt Fitz’s hand rest on her hips. She shuddered slightly. He was also most being too gentle.

“Now, I just think we sway to the music.”

And so they did. The two moved back and forth in unison from one foot to the other. Jemma looked anywhere but at Fitz, but she could feel his eyes on her like they almost always were. She didn’t like the awkward silence. _Come on Jemma say something. Make small talk._ “That was my first kiss. The one by the pond.” _Oh good job Jemma. Way to make it more awkward._

“It was mine too,” he grinned down at her. “And I want to apologize for acting so old fashioned. But if we had gone any farther I’m not sure I would’ve been able to stop myself.”

“No, no! I totally understand. But from now on I hope we don’t have to be so old fashioned.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth Jemma wanted them to go back in. Her cheeks burned red. _Was that sexy? Does he think I wanna have sex now? Well I kinda do. But damn, I’m so scared._

“I would definitely be up for that.”

Jemma looked up at him catching his eye, and then before she knew she had risen on tiptoe to find his lips with hers. Without thinking her hands moved to his shirt and began working on the buttons. Jemma could feel his hands undoing the back of her dress.

Next thing Jemma knew she was standing there in her corset looking at Fitz who stood across from her shirtless. Their clothes lay crumpled at their feet. She was stunned at how muscular Fitz was. All she could think about was running her hands over his chest and shoulders. But then she realized Fitz’s eyes resting on her chest, and she immediately became self-conscious.

“Can I umm,” Fitz asked breathlessly. His mouth moved but he seemed unable to form words.

“What?” She asked finding it hard speak too. _Can you what? Touch my boobs? Take off the rest of my clothes? Kiss me?_

“Can I take off your corset?” Fitz asked shyly. “ I don’t want to do anything you don’t want me to.”

Jemma let out a faint, “yes.” And then she watched and Fitz’s hands lifted moving behind her and began to unlace her corset. His hands worked fast and before Jemma knew it she stood bare before him. Her arms hung beside her in a feeble sort of way. She had no idea what to do with them. She had the urge to cover herself, but at the same time the way he was looking at her was… Breath taking.

Fitz drew it a sharp breath. “You are so beautiful. You’re more beautiful than I ever could have imagined.”

“Really?” Jemma asked with a smile.

“Can I kiss you again?”

Jemma nodded and then let out a groan as Fitz’s lips flew to her neck. Slowly, he moved down her chest with each kiss. “Oh god,” she whispered. She had never felt anything like this. It was amazing.

Fitz leaned back quickly at her words. “Is this okay? I can stop.”

“No!” she almost shouted the word. “Oh god, don’t stop. Don’t ever stop Fitz.”

“Is there anything you want me to do,” he asked eagerly.

And Jemma decided in that moment to her perfectly honest. “Fitz I want it all. All of you right now. Please. I want to be as close to you as humanly possible.” She couldn’t stand it any longer. She wanted him. He was the only thing that felt real to her now. And she wanted to know just how real he was. He was the only thing that mattered. Then those three little words fell from her lips. “I love you.”

He beamed and then bent down to capture her lips. He explored her mouth a bit before speaking again. “Oh how I love you Jemma,” he said resting his forehead against her. “Tell me what to do. I’ll do anything you want. Just be gentle with me okay? To be honest I have no idea what I’m doing, and it may be difficult with this shoulder.”

Jemma smiled and ran her hands over his chest and then up into his curls, feeling him shutter at her touch. “Well, we’ll just have to figure it out together then won’t we?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Not gonna lie i was super nervous about uploading this chapter.


	5. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Fitz have to make a few quick decisions in order to stay alive

When Jemma woke up the next morning, the first thing her bright brown eyes found was Fitz. They were lying nose-to-nose and still naked from last night’s activities. His arms were tight around her and their legs were tangled together. A smile spread across Jemma’s lips. She loved the feel of his warm body pressed up against hers.

Last night had been the best night of her life. At first it had been clumsy and hurt a bit. But then they got past the awkward clumsiness. It had been magical really. _This has to be what heaven feels like,_ Jemma thought as she starred across at the man she loved.

Leaning forward slightly Jemma pressed a kiss to Fitz’s cold nose. His nose twitched at her touch gentle.

Fitz moaned and began a long stretch stretched, which ended by him pulling Jemma closer so he could cover her lips with his. Then he leaned back brushing a few pieces of hair away from Jemma’s face. “Good morning,” he yawned after placing another kiss to her forehead.

“Morning,” Jemma sighed.

Fitz’s brow furrowed for a moment as he looked at her. His blue yes scanned her face, and then he used his thumb to gently stroke her jaw. “Are you real?”

“I think so,” she breathed in reply. “I honestly don’t know. I didn’t know someone could be this happy.”

“I hope this is not a dream. But if it is I never want to wake up.”

Jemma scoffed. “You’re far too romantic for this early in the morning.”

Fitz let out a low chuckled. “Well if I remember correctly, it was both of us that were _very_ romantic well into this morning.”

Jemma gave him playful jab in his stomach with her fist. “Oh shut up.”

Fitz grunted but laughed. “Now be gentle with me. After all I’m injured.”

“Didn’t seem to slow you down last night,” Jemma said giving him a wolfish grin. _What on earth? Where is all this sexy talk coming from? Oh what the heck, I’m gonna go with it._

“Well a compliment like that deserves another kiss.” His lips found hers yet again. “Now that we’ve established last night was absolutely amazing. How about some breakfast?”

“Can’t we stay like this just a little bit longer?” Jemma snuggled into his chest as she ran a hand over his muscular arm.

“How about this? We stay like this for a bit longer and then I go down and bring back some breakfast?”

Jemma raised her eyebrows. “You’re too nice to me, you know that?”

Fitz rolled them over so that he was on top of her. “But I enjoy it,” he said smiling boyishly. They kissed a bit more before Fitz broke away.

Now it was Jemma’s turn to stare. She watched as Fitz left the covers and began to pull on pants and a shirt. She propped herself up on her elbow so she could get the best view possible.

Fitz turned and caught her eye. “Are you checking me out?”

“What if I am?”

“Just creepy having you stare at me,” Fitz said with sly grin.

“Oh come on! Says Leopold I stare at Jemma constantly Fitz.”

Fitz cringed at the sound of his first name, but then smiled at her. He winked saying, “I didn’t realize you knew my middle name.”

“Is Leo Fitz you’re real name?”

He nodded as he buttoned his shirt and then began to pull on his boots. “I was telling the truth about that. And I really don’t like my first name.”

“Fitz it is then.”

He laughed audibly, which made Jemma grin. “Now I’m off to get us some sustenance. I’ll be back soon.”

Once the door closed Jemma began to wish she had gone with him. Jemma laid there for a bit longer missing the warmth of Fitz’s body around hers. But eventually, she stretched and then slipped out from under the sheets.

Before she had even finished dressing she heard the door open and saw Fitz return with a tray of food in his hands. “I got us some toast, eggs and tea.” But then he caught sight of Jemma. She was clothed except for her back She hadn’t been able to lace up the corset and button the dress on her own.

Jemma saw his eyes roaming over her bareback and smirked. “Could I ask a favor? Could you help me with this?” Jemma was sure that he would be more than happy to do as she asked.

Fitz gently placed the tray of food on the desk and grinning walked eagerly over to her. “I would be my pleasure.”

Jemma drew in a sharp breath as she felt Fitz’s fingers gently glide over her back. Then she felt him begin to trail kisses from her lower back up towards her neck. He nibbled playfully at her ear lob, which made Jemma moan.

“I wish instead of helping you put it on, I could help you take it off,” he breathed against her ear.

“I know, I do too,” Jemma giggled moving a hand behind her to grab hold of Fitz’s soft hair. “But we probably should get out today and start making a plan about what we’re going to do.”

Fitz groaned, “Oh alright.” Then he set about lacing her into the corset and buttoning the dress. It didn’t take him long; his fingers were nibble and quick. But he did steal a few more kisses on her neck, before he finished. “Okay, you’re ready to go, beautiful wife of mine.”

There was a loud bang and a crashing sound and then next thing Jemma knew she was being tackled to the floor by Fitz, as the glass from the window showered down over them. Jemma let out a shriek as she heard another bang. It was the same sound that she had heard yesterday. A gun shot.

“What the hell?” Fitz shouted using his hands to cover Jemma’s head.

Then a familiar voice drifted up from the street. “Come out, come out, my little love birds.”

“Oh my god,” Jemma whimpered. She had heard that voice for the last ten years. In her mind she pictured him. His tall thin figure, his greying beard and large baldhead. “Fitz, it’s Dr. Milton.”

“I know!”

“What are we gonna do?”

“I don’t know,” Fitz growled. “Let me think just a second.”

“Jemma,” Dr. Milton shouted from the street. His raspy voice sent chills down her spine. Her heart raced, pounding loudly in her ears. “Come down here. Leave the boy. He’s a fool. We have work to continue.”

Jemma shook her head covering her ears. “He can’t get us Fitz. He can’t! I won’t go back there!” But then she remembered something. “Wait Fitz! What about you machine? Isn’t it in the bag?”

“It is, but Jemma I’m not even positive it will work. It could kill us.”

“Fitz we’ve got to try!”

“You’re mine Jemma. You are belong to me and me alone!” The raspy voice of Dr. Milton was so loud it was as if he was in the room with them.

Fitz sighed after another bullet whizzed into the room with a loud bang. Then he crawled off Jemma to grab his large carpetbag. He fumbled around in it for a moment and the pulled out a silver box with several buttons on it. Attached to the box was a long silver chain. He wrapped the chain first around Jemma and then around himself. “Alright let’s pray this works.”

Fitz looked up from the machine and cupped Jemma’s face in one of his shaking hands. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I dragged you into this.”

Jemma leaned forward pressing a kiss to Fitz’s trembling lips. “It was all worth it. You’ve shown me happiness like I’ve never known. I love you Fitz.”

“And I love you Jemma.” Fitz then inhaled sharply and the slammed his hand into a large button in the center of the silver box.

* * *

 

 Jemma felt as if her body was being squeezed through a tight plastic tub. Then suddenly her body crashed into water.

“Jemma?”

She heard Fitz call and opened her eyes. She was lying on a beach as the tide washed over her body. She tried to stand up but tripped because of her heavy wet dress and fell back into the water.

Fitz’s hand grabbed her arm and helped her to stand. Jemma turned to see Fitz also soaked by the water. He was holding his carpetbag in his other hand. “Where are we?”

“Well we’re clearly near the coast. I’m not exactly sure. All I know is that we’re in the US. Sometime in the present I think.” The two slopped out of the water and onto the soft sand. Behind them the sun was rising.

“Well hey,” Jemma began shaking Fitz’s arm a bit with excitement. “It worked! We’re alive and away from Dr. Milton.”

Fitz grinned nodding a bit. “We were very lucky.”

“So if we’re in the present we need change clothes,” Jemma said still seeing that she was in her dress. “Oh god I’m gonna be so glad to get out of this damn corset.”

Fitz roared with laughter as he helped Jemma gather her wet dress into her arms so she wouldn’t trip anymore. “Yeah, “ he smiled. “I am looking forward to some jeans and tennis shoes.”

“Do we have money to pay for clothes?”

“I bet we can sell these ones or trade them.”

The city that they found themselves in was very small. It was a typical seaside town. Boats everywhere, seafood restaurants every few yards and the smell of salt water and fish in the cool air. As they walked there were many stares from people that passed them. But neither Jemma nor Fitz really cared.

Thankfully, they found a thrift store that was willing to buy their clothes. So Jemma and Fitz set about finding new dry clothes. Jemma found a big t-shirt with a big America flag on it and jean shorts. She also found a decent pair of tennis shoes that didn’t look like they warn much. When she found Fitz he was carrying a pair of jeans, converse and a t-shirt with an animated monkey eating a banana on it.

“What’s so funny,” he asked seeing Jemma giggle at the sight of the t-shirt.

“Oh nothing, my little monkey,” Jemma laughed.

“Shut up! Monkey’s are awesome.”

Once they purchased their clothes and changed, they headed back towards the beach hand in hand. “Can we just sit down for a bit?” Fitz asked as they walked. “Just sit in the sand and forget for a moment that we’re lab rats.”

“Of course,” Jemma replied squeezing Fitz’s hand. “And we’re not lab rats anymore. We’re just people.”

“Husband and wife,” Fitz said nudging her with his elbow smiling giddily.

Once back in the sand they sat down side by side and watched as people slowly began to fill the beach. There were families, couples, and groups of men, women, and children. All of them were oblivious to the time traveler’s presence.

“So what do we do now?” Jemma asked starring out across the waves. “Where do we go?”

Fitz sighed wrapping his arm around her, letting her head fall to his shoulder. “Well for now let’s just enjoy this moment. For now let’s just watch the waves.”

  


	6. One Last Gun Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Jemma try to survive in the modern world now

Jemma and Fitz spent the entire day searching through the town for a job or a place to stay the night. The sun was setting and they had, had no luck at all. Jemma’s feet were sore from walking. At least they had been able to find some food, even if it had come from a dumpster. But the fries and fried chicken hadn’t been in there long, so Jemma and Fitz didn’t really care.

“I’m sorry Jemma,” Fitz said as the two walked along an old paved road, surrounded by tall palm trees, the full moon shinning brightly above them. The road was cracked and full of potholes, which the two time traveler’s tripped over frequently. They could hardly pick up their feet anymore. The moon was the only thing lighting their way now.

“Stop apologizing Fitz. You’ve been extraordinary this whole time. Just because the situation is not ideal doesn’t mean you should apologize.”

Fitz grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Thanks Jemma.”

After another mile Jemma finally saw a building in the distance. As they drew closer, she could see it was a church.“Do you think we could sleep there?”

“We can at least try.”

Once they arrived at the small church, they were happy to find it was unlocked. They walked in finding rows and rows of empty wooden pews.

“I saw a blanket in a donation box near the door,” Fitz said placing his carpetbag down on one of the pews. “I’ll go grab it, and we can put it back in the morning.”

Jemma nodded plopping down next the Fitz’s old bag. Then she lay down with her head on the lumpy bag, unable to remain vertical any longer.

Fitz soon joined her. He slipped behind her and threw the slightly scratchy blanket over both of them. His arms encircled her drawing her close to his chest. “What are we going to do tomorrow Jemma?”

She heard the tiredness in his voice. They were lost and clueless, with nowhere to go. “We’ll figure it out tomorrow Fitz. Right now just focus on getting some sleep.” 

* * *

 

“Well if you two wanted to get married, all you had to do was ask.”

Jemma and Fitz were startled so badly by the deep voice above them, that they nearly fell onto the floor. Jemma looked up to see a talk dark bald man wearing a black suit with a white collar. The morning sun illuminated him so she could his kind smile.

“I’m sorry,” she stuttered. She stood to her feet and began folding the blanket. “We didn’t mean to trespass we just-.”

The preacher held up a hand. “Don’t worry about it! My church is always open. I’m Pastor Mackenzie. Now if you’d like to get married we’ll need to find a witness.

“You don’t understand sir. We’re already married.” Fitz’s voice was filled with pride as he gestured to Jemma.

“Well, then why are you here?”

Jemma caught Fitz’s eye. _What can we say? We’re time travelers and lab rats running from abusive men? Yeah I’m sure he’ll believe that._ But Jemma was quick. “You see my dad was abusive, so Fitz rescued me. He took me away and we got married. So now we’re on the run.” _Well it’s not a total lie._

“He’s been chasing us for a while now,” Fitz added.

Pastor Mackenzie surveyed the two and grinned sadly. “Well then, there’s only one thing to do. There’s a truck out back, that I haven’t used it in years. There should be a few ten-dollar bills in the glove compartment. I want you two to have it.”

“We couldn’t do that,” replied Fitz looking stunned.

“Oh yes you can! Please do it as a favor to me.”

“Thank you so much,” Jemma said unable to holdback her happiness. She threw her arms around the pastor and hugged him tightly.

He laughed returning her hug. “Glad I can help.”

Once they had the keys and repeated even more thanks yous, Fitz and Jemma finally got into the truck, while the pastor stayed inside the church. It was an old truck, but they were just happy they wouldn’t have to walk anymore.

“Wait,” Jemma said as Fitz put the key in the ignition. “Do you know how to drive?”

“Well I’ve driven Dr. Hive’s car a few times during some of my escape attempts. So I have a general idea.”

There was a blinding flash of light and a popping sound. Jemma’s eyes grew wide as, to her horror, she saw Dr. Milton standing in front of the truck. He wore a chain around his neck with a large button attached to it. A chill ran down Jemma’s spine. “Oh god!”

“Found you!” He shouted a triumphant grin spread across his pale face.

Fitz swore loudly, hastily fumbling for the carpetbag underneath his feet.

“Don’t move,” Dr. Milton shouted holding up a handgun. “Move and I shoot you both without hesitation.”

Jemma saw Fitz raise his hands as the color drained from his face. “Stay here,” he whispered to her. “I’m going to try and talk to him.”

“Are you insane? No!”

But he didn’t listen. Instead with his hands still raised he slipped out of the truck as slowly as he could.

“I said don’t move you little shit,” the doctor hissed his teeth clenched together.

“Alright you’ve got us now,” Fitz said in a shaky voice. “But please let Jemma go. Take me instead.”

“No Fitz!” Jemma was panicked now. Fitz couldn’t be serious. She couldn’t let him do this. Beads of sweat had begun to form on Fitz temple. His raised hands shook as he stood beside the truck.

Dr. Milton shook his head wildly. “I don’t think so. Now I’ve got two lab rats instead of one. I think I’ll keep you both.” His grin as he looked between Jemma and Fitz was full of evil pleasure. “Jemma get out of the truck, or I shoot lover boy.”

Jemma raising her hands as well slipping from the truck.

Dr. Milton’s head cocked to the side slightly as he starred Jemma up and down. “I see now why this punk is in love with you. I don’t know how I didn’t notice it before. You are very pretty my dear.”

Jemma shook uncontrollably, and struggled not to let out a frightened whimper.

“You touch her I swear to god I’ll kill you,” Fitz growled. His raised hands turned into fists that clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

“I’d like you see you try,” the doctor cackled loudly.

Jemma saw Fitz move quickly and then saw a large stone fly into Dr. Milton’s forehead.

“You little shit!

Jemma knew what she had to do. She ran towards the doctor her fist drawn back. But his fist moved faster. His knuckles collided with her jaw, which set her tumbling to the ground. Pain shot through her cheek and neck. As Jemma lay there for a moment dazed from the punch. She saw Fitz tackle Dr. Milton to the ground and then heard loud grunting.

A loud gunshot rang through the air. Jemma scrambled to her feet and saw Fitz lying on the ground with blood flowing over his chest. “NOO!” She screamed. Jemma’s heart stopped. Hot anger coursed through her body and she turned to see Dr. Milton holding his gun and smiling down at Fitz’s limp body.

Jemma let out a loud scream and charged towards him. Her fist flew into his head and she continued swinging wildly. Then she heard his gun clatter to the ground, and lunged for it, throwing her body to the dusty ground.

“Oh no you don’t,” the doctor shouted grabbing hold of Jemma’s legs.

But she turned and pointed the weapon at him. The thought of Fitz’s limp body behind her flew through Jemma’s mind and then she pulled the trigger.   
Dr. Milton starred at her for a moment looking stunned. His dark eyes wide in surprise as blood began to pour from his chest. Then he slumped to the ground, dead.

Jemma threw the gun away and then crawled as quickly as she could to Fitz. His eyes were closed and the bloodstain on his shirt was growing.

“Oh god Fitz no!” Jemma’s trembling hands searched desperately for a pulse in his neck.

There it was, the faint pulsing of his blood. But his face was growing pale and his lips were losing their color.

“Don’t you dare Fitz,” Jemma sobbed. “Don’t you dare leave me here.”

“What happned?”

Jemma turned to see Pastor Mackenzie standing behind her. His face filled with fear. “Please call someone! Help him! He needs a doctor!

* * *

 Jemma held Fitz’s hand during the ambulance ride. When the arrived at the hospital nurses took him away from her, and back into surgery. Jemma had to sit in the waiting room with pastor Mackenzie. He sat beside her a hand rubbing her back. They sat there for hours and hours, but it felt like days to Jemma.

“Mrs. Fitz?”

Jemma’s head popped up to see a woman in a lab coat standing in front of her. “Is he alright?”

“We can’t be sure right now. He lost a lot of blood and the bullet almost hit his heart. Right now we’re just waiting to see if he’ll wake up.”

“Can I see him?” Jemma whispered hardly able to breath. _This can’t be real. This is wrong._

“Of course! I’ll take you to him.”

Jemma followed the doctor mindlessly. And when she saw him lying in a hospital bed, her heart dropped to the floor. He was so pale. He looked as if….

“I’ll leave you two alone.”

Jemma seemed to float towards him. She pulled a chair next to his bed and grabbed hold of his hand. It was so cold. She sat there for a long time just starring at Fitz.

But soon tears began to flow from her eyes. “Fitz please. Please don’t leave me. I don’t wanna be without you.” She used a hand to stroke Fitz’s chin and feel his stubble. “This is wrong and you know it. We’re suppose to be together Fitz.” Jemma drew in a shuttering breath and pressed her lips to his cold hand.

“Fitz you always apologized for dragging me into your escape. But you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Jemma’s voice broke as she tried to force herself to smile. “I truly mean that. I didn’t know what true happiness was until I met you… But that’s why you can’t leave me Fitz. I can’t lose you. We’re connected remember? You’re my other half. And that’s why you can’t leave me.” She lifted his hand so it was cupping her face. “Please wake up,” she sobbed. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

Jemma’s head snapped up so quickly that her neck crackled. Those glorious blue eyes were open and starring at her. “Oh Fitz! Oh thank god.”

He grinned at her tangling his fingers in her hair. “I could never leave you,” Fitz whispered. “I love you far too much for that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the epilogue next!


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later in Scotland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you've enjoyed this journey! Please let me know what you thought!

In Scotland, somewhere in Perthshire there is a small cottage. Valleys of soft green grass surrounded this cottage. The birds chirped as they flew overhead. Everything was peaceful. That is except for a young girl that ran across these valleys her brown hair flying out behind her and her bright blue eyes locked on the dog that she was chasing.

Jemma stood at the window of her kitchen watching as her daughter chased after the dog Fitz had bought her. She smiled as the little girl tumbled down, but soon regained her footing and continued her pursuit of the little terrier. Jemma turned at the sound of her husband walking into their cottage.

Fitz stopped at the entrance to the kitchen and leaned against the doorway. He grinned as his eyes scanned over Jemma’s jeans and t-shirt.

“What?”

“Hm?”

“Why are you starring at me like that?” But Jemma knew that look all too well.

“I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have such an amazing, smart and beautiful wife.” Fitz closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her waste. “Is Peggy going to Phil and May’s to spend the night tonight?”

“Hmhm,” Jemma replied resting her head against Fitz’s chest. Phil and May had been like parents to them ever since they had moved to Scotland. To Peggy they were her grand parents.

“Good,” Fitz said with a kiss to the top of Jemma’s head. “Now I’ll get you all to myself.”

Jemma laughed shaking her head. How had she gotten so lucky? She had gone from being a lab rat to being loved by the most wonderful man on earth. Neither Jemma nor Fitz ever spoke about the past. They were not eager to bring back those memories. Maybe one day they would tell Peggy.

It was only when Peggy was old enough that she might understand what a miracle her parents were. It was a miracle that they had survived being chased by a mad man, and it was a miracle that they had found each other. Jemma didn’t want to remember what life was like before Fitz. He was her best friend, her husband, and her other half. And when they had Peggy their loved seemed to grow even stronger.

“I think we should start with some wine, and then maybe watch some Doctor Who,” Jemma chuckled turning to look back outside at Peggy.

“And then maybe we can get to some other fun activities,” replied Fitz hopefully draping his arms over her shoulders

“Well of course husband of mine. You know I’m all yours.”

“And I am your sweet Jemma. Forever and always, I am your.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda of a random story i admit. But i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
